The spent fuel pool (SFP) in a nuclear power plant serves to store used spent nuclear fuel discharged from the reactor in a deep pool (approximately 40 feet deep) of water. In existing systems, the decay heat produced by the spent nuclear fuel is removed from the SFP by circulating the pool water through a heat exchanger (referred to as the Fuel Pool Cooler) using a hydraulic pump. In the Fuel Pool Cooler, the pool water rejects heat to a cooling medium which is circulated using another set of pumps. Subsequent to ifs cooling in the Fuel Pool cooler, the pool water is also purified by passing it through a bed of demineralizers before returning it to the pool.
In existing systems, the satisfactory performance of the spent fuel cooling and clean up system described above is critically dependent on pumps which require electric energy to operate. As the events at the Fukushima Dai-ichi showed, even a redundant source of power such as Diesel generators cannot preclude the paralysis of the classical fuel pool cooling system.
In order to insure that the decay heat produced by the fuel stored in the SFP is unconditionally rejected to the environment, the present invention introduces a heat removal system and method that does not require an external source of electric energy or equipment that can be rendered ineffective by an extreme environmental phenomenon such as a tsunami, hurricane, earthquake and the like.